


All These Years

by MaoKi23



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Judai's birthday 2020, Just a soppy fic for Judai's birthday because i love him, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoKi23/pseuds/MaoKi23
Summary: Judai never cared much for his birthday, but maybe they can be special?
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic written for Judai's birthday, enjoy!!!!!

When he was younger, spending his birthdays alone was the worst thing. Waking up to a pancake mix ready in the fridge and presents left in a pile on the table with a note that said nothing more than; 

_“Sorry we can’t be with you today. We love you x”_

made his heart hurt, which eventually faded to apathy as he grew older, never even touching the gifts by the time he turned twelve. 

But now, twenty one and travelling around the globe on his own, he found the peace of his birthday refreshing, calming. He always had Yubel and Daitokuji by his side but they would stay silent, other than the short birthday wish in the mornings. 

But this year as he walked through the streets of Stockholm, enjoying the last beams of the sun, his heart felt slightly empty. He had gotten used to celebrating with his friends back at the Academy, had gotten used to the badly wrapped gifts and cheesy cards. 

He’d also gotten used to the strawberry cake Johan would make for him. He only received it once, no matter how much he had begged the other for it during the years, but it was the best thing he had ever had. Sweet and light, made with so much love. 

Love. A topic neither of them really discussed, pretty much ignored back in their youth. It was only when Judai had reached his twenties and become accustomed to being alone that he realised he had fallen in love with Johan. 

He'd mentioned it to Yubel, scared of their response but they had only shrugged, telling him they knew that his heart belonged to them. And Johan wasn’t the worst anyway. 

He remembered the post card Johan had sent to him from this city itself, attached to a goofy photo of him with his arms outstretched, a note stating this was his favourite place to teach and that he didn’t want to leave. 

That had been a year ago, and even thought Judai knew Johan travelled for work too, he wished he was still here. 

With a heavy heart, Judai unlocked the door to the room he’d got for the night. Small and cozy with a creaky bed, a tap that dripped constantly and a draft blowing through the window, not that it bothered him, he found himself always chasing replications of the shoddy comfort of the Osiris Red dorms. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to do anything more today? You still have a few hours left of your birthday you know?” Yubel prompted as Judai threw himself to the bed, smiling at Winged Kuriboh who immediately settled beside him. 

“Nah, I’m pretty tired after hunting down that card. If you’re that desperate to do something though, we can tomorrow?” He suggested, turning away from the window, head propped on his arm. He could hear Yubel huff but nothing else was said and Judai smiled. They were always so stubborn. 

About an hour passed of Judai reading, occasionally conversing with Yubel about what they could do tomorrow before a faint glow lit the room, pinkish in colour and oddly familiar. 

“Ruby?” Judai whispered, sitting up and watching the shadow of the orb pass by the window. Without thinking, Judai threw himself off the bed, opening the door to look outside, blinking fast when he saw the purple carbuncle sat in front of his door, leaning up slightly before peering around him to look for Kuriboh. 

“You can never wait can you Ruby?” That voice. Soft and gentle, laced with humour and a fake anger, spoken through lips melded into the warmest smile. 

Brown met green, taking in the others appearance. 

“Johan? What? How?” Judai spoke, taking another step outside, cautious underneath the joy in his heart. Johan just smiled; hands deep in his pockets. 

“Yep. It’s me bud.” He spoke, voice as soft as honey and Judai crumbled, running to the other to wrap his arms around him, not caring that he almost took him down. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in Brazil with the students?” He couldn’t contain his excitement, dragging his best friend into his room to sit on the bed, laughing at the way Johan rolled his eyes, shrugging his coat of as he looked around the room. 

“I was meant to be, but somebody in this room told me where you were and well, I have really missed you. So here I am.” Johan explained, shrugging as he threw himself back, dragging Judai down with him. Judai shot a playful scowl at Yubel who only smiled before fading away, probably to give them some privacy. 

They stayed silent for a while, led side by side with their heads hanging off the single bed, watching Kuriboh and Ruby run around each other. 

“They’ve missed each other too, so I guess this trip was worth it.” Johan spoke, rolling over to lay on his front, propping his chin in his hands. Judai smiled, taking in the scent of peach, a smell that threw Judai off when they first met but was easily explained by the fact he only ever saw the blue haired male drinking peach water and something akin to a fresh sea breeze. 

“Sorry I couldn’t get here any earlier though, I could only get today and tomorrow off but I had to travel and get some stuff ready.” Johan explained as he rose to his feet, now piquing Judai’s interest as he sat up, watching the other move over to the bag he hadn’t realised he had brought with him. 

Johan reached into it, carefully removing a white box that Judai instantly knew the contents off, smile growing wider as Johan pulled out a gift wrapped simply in brown parcel paper and a string. 

“Just for you. It might not be the best this year, since I had to bake it in a hotel, but, Happy birthday Judai.” Johan whispered, placing and opening the box on the bed side table, laughing at the way Judai lurched forward to confirm his suspicions. 

His smile grew wide enough to hurt as he gazed down at the cake, simply decorated with a spiral of strawberry slices and lightly dusted with icing sugar. He was desperate to try some, but the gift caught his attention again. He reached for it gently, sitting back down beside Johan as he turned the rectangular package over in his hands. It was small and light, fitting snugly in his palm. 

Johan was looking at the ground, fingers lightly tapping on his thighs and Judai felt his heart beat faster, ever so slightly, as he pulled the string off first. 

Johan rarely ever got nervous, the last time he’d seen him act this way was before he departed from the Academy to go back home for the final time, words stuck in his throat that he told Judai not to worry about. 

The paper opened easily, no rips in it as Judai carefully peeled each bit of tape back, glancing towards Johan as his hand hovered over the lid. 

“I just want to say that, this doesn’t have to change things, I just needed to tell you.” Johan’s voice was timid and fragile causing Judai to hold his breath as he lifted the lid of the box. 

There was a note, written on a small piece of paper and carefully folded, his name written on the top. 

_To Judai,_

_I know this is the lamest excuse of a birthday card but, Happy Birthday. It’s been weird being away from you, it’s strange how much one year can change your life. But it really did._

_I’m not used to waking up without you nearby yet. I’m not used to not hearing your voice call out to me from across a clearing. I’m just not used to not having you by my side._

_So, this is my way of trying to make sure it feels like we’re close, even if we’re on the other side of the globe._

_I love you._

Judai re-read the letter, cheeks red and fingers shaking as he placed it aside, lifting out two bracelets, one a light blue with red stones carefully marking Johan’s initials, the other red with blue stones, marking Judai’s initials, both adorned with a heart charm hanging by the clasp. 

“I know it seems like too much, I can take them back if you do-whoa!” Johan fell back onto the bed, Judai’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Before either them could think, they had pressed their lips together, briefly. Pulling away and watching the other for any signs of bewilderment or confusion, they moved towards each other. Kissing slowly and gently, a little apprehensively, Judai couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re such a dork Johan.” He whispered against the others mouth, laughing harder when Johan swatted his back, reaching to the side to retrieve the bracelets before slipping his on. 

“If I may?” He questioned and Judai nodded, letting a tear fall from his eye as he sat up, watching as Johan carefully secured the bracelet on his wrist. 

“I love you too, by the way. I always have.” Judai spoke, reaching up to wipe away Johan’s tears before kissing him again, neither able to get enough of the other. 

The night was spent filled with laughter and jokes, confessions expressing both relief and disbelief, gentle and clumsy touches. 

Judai hadn’t always liked his birthday, had never cared for gifts. But he was grateful for this one.


End file.
